


Without You

by CandYMatoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I lied its not light angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Omega/Omega, Other, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandYMatoki/pseuds/CandYMatoki
Summary: When Mark presents unexpectedly in the middle of the night, the NCT pack changes. The older members have to come to terms with the fact that their babies are growing up, and that their pack dynamic is shifting into new, uncharted territory.





	1. The Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize to those that are reading my other fic Chain Reaction. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I still plan to, but I honestly don't know when. Thank you for reading!

It was the knocking that woke Kun up. It was the middle of the night, after the city had finally gone to sleep, and there was knocking at his door. It was right in the middle of his sleep cycle, so Kun didn’t have the brain power to question the knocking. Instead he rolled onto his feet and stumbled to the door, hand wiping across his face as he went. He pulled the door open, still innocent of what it might be, and was met with a heavy scent that had he been more awake, he should have noticed much earlier. 

Mark was standing there, pupils blown, tears tracks down his face, looking the most confused the poor candian boy could get. Kun panicked. He knew that Mark should be presenting soon, and he should have been more aware, watching for the signs. It all came on too quickly, and Kun didn’t have the foresight to leave the door closed. 

The burgeoning alpha pushed his way into the room, obviously smelling the air. Then he latched onto Kun, hugging him like he always did, except this time it was different. 

“Hyung help, I… I don’t know what’s happening.” Mark cried into his shoulder, “ Everything feels… feels weird and…” 

Kun cursed in his head. Why the  _ fuck _ did he let a newborn alpha into the omega room. How could he be so dumb. He just put himself, Ten, and Jungwoo in danger because of that. And as of now, he had no way to safely contact Taeyong or Johnny. They were in an entirely separate dorm. He was on his own and he had to protect the other two, he wouldn’t let anything happen to them. 

“Shh, Mark, it’s okay, you’re presenting, that’s it. It’s perfectly normal.” Kun tried to calm him down, but the boy, man, was still crying into this shoulder, arms latched around him tight. The closer the alpha was to Kun’s omega scent, the more problematic things could become. Kun wanted to hug and comfort him, but it was too dangerous without anyone else around or awake. 

He saw stirring come from the other side of the room. Kun’s bed was closest to the door, both Ten and Jungwoo’s further away. He squinted through the dark and saw Ten sit up in the dark. The thai man smelled the air and went rigid. He scrambled for his phone, in the process knocking his comforter off the bed. The noise was soft, but Mark heard anyway. 

Mark let go of Kun enough to turn around, finding Ten frozen in fear on the other side of the room. He started to pull completely away from Kun, probably to head over towards Ten and the sleeping Jungwoo, but Kun grabbed him and forced him to stay on his side of the room. 

“Mark, it’s okay, calm down.” He pet the younger man’s head, hoping it would soothe him and keep his as far away from the other two as possible. As he did, he kept an eye on Ten’s movements. 

Ten was much more careful now, trying to stay quiet. He climbed out of bed, dialing on his phone as he went. He moved over to Jungwoo’s bed, and positioned himself directly in front of the younger boy. Kun recognized the stance, Ten was protecting Jungwoo. If Mark got away from Kun, then Ten would be there to stop him from reaching the youngest and most fragile omega of their pack. 

Taeyong didn’t pick up on the first call, three ringtones went through and nothing. Kun felt his heart accelerate. He was hardly paying attention to Mark now, just trying to soothe him, and keep him calm, while making sure to not stimulate his body in any way that could cause more trouble. 

Ten tried again, this time Taeyong picked up. Then everything turned to chaos.

Ten spoke into the phone, he didn’t really have a choice not to. “Hyung, help. Mark, he—”

As soon as the words came out of Ten’s mouth, Mark was in motion, pushing Kun away from him with force Kun never expected. He was across the room in seconds, hitting the phone out of Ten hands, hitting his face in the process. He pushed Ten to the ground, growling, the thai man crying out in surprise and pain.

In just the few minutes that had passed since Mark had come into the room, his situation had gotten much much worse. Kun hated to admit it, but he had noticed Mark nosing up his neck, trying to get closer to his scent glands. He had felt Mark’s hardness, just slightly, before shifting away from it. Mark was almost in full rut.

Kun stumbled to his feet as fast as possible, aware of Ten trying his best to fight off Mark, tears pouring from his eyes in panic and fear. He saw the phone, lying on the ground mere feet away, still open to the call, voice muffled through it. Jungwoo was finally waking up from all the noise, sitting up in bed to see the chaos all around him. 

Kun ran to the phone, picking it up and tossing it to Jungwoo, then crouching down to grab Mark by the waist, trying to pull him off of Ten. Mark had him pinned, one hand holding his arms, the other, to Kun’s dismay, had been pulling at Ten’s upper thigh, trying to rip his legs apart. The sound of Mark’s growling and Ten’s cries filled the room, and it took a few tries for Kun to pull the younger off. 

Once he did, he pushed him as far away from the other two omegas as possible, moving forward to push him further back. A few steps at a time, Kun would push Mark, unbalancing him, making him get further from Ten and Jungwoo, and closer to the door. It was only a matter of time now before Taeyong arrived, but Kun wasn’t sure how long it would be. Mark was too far gone now, completely given in to his first rut. 

Kun pushed him back again, and Mark fell over onto his back. Kun spared a second to whip his head around and check on Ten and Jungwoo, Mark wouldn’t be up on his feet for a few seconds. He saw that Jungwoo had come off the bed and was kneeling by Ten, who was still crying on the floor. Jungwoo held the phone to his ear, talking quickly. Kun met his eyes. Jungwoo looked terrified. He had woken up in the midst of this mess, and had never experienced anyone else presenting except himself. Kun doubted that he’d ever seen an alpha in rut. 

“Kun!” Jungwoo’s shout of alarm jolted Kun back into the moment and he ducked right in time to avoid Mark’s attack. He used Mark’s unbalance as an opportunity and barreled into the younger man. He pushed him back, out of the room and threw him to the floor for the second time. 

He vaguely heard Mark’s swears and degrading comments, and tuned them out. He didn’t want to hear things he’d spent most of his life hearing, and from Mark no less. He knew Mark didn’t mean any of it, and probably wouldn’t even remember that he said it, so Kun ignored it. He knew the craze that came over people when they first present. It’s a combination of confusion, desire, and terror. It’s like all their emotions were turned up to a hundred, there was overstimulation everywhere. People turned into the worst version of themselves when they first present. The ruts and heats afterwards are a completely different experience. It’s the first one that really hits them.

Kun shut the door to the omegas’ room behind him. Jungwoo and Ten had been traumatized enough by his mistake. It was his fault after all, that Mark had gotten in there in the first place. He was to blame. 

Kun wasn’t sure how much time passed as he fought with Mark, tearing around the dorm. All he remembered was thanking God that none of the other dreamies came out of their room and that Ten and Jungwoo had enough sense to stay away. 

But he did remember when Taeyong burst in the dorm, Johnny and Jaehyun on his tail. He remembered Taeyong yelling, Mark yelling, and Johnny grabbing the newly presented alpha and dragging him out of the dorm, screaming and kicking all along the way. After that he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


	2. The Aftermath

With Mark gone, all the strength drained out of Kun’s legs. He slid to the floor, tears finally escaping his eyes. His hand came up to cover his face, hiding the tears only superficially. He finally had the time to process the events of the last few minutes.

How was he so stupid as to let Mark in the room?

He flinched when Taeyong’s arms slid around him, the elder finding his way to the floor as well. After a moment he relaxed into the arms, giving up completely.He felt safe and comfortable with the beta and leader’s arms around him, and there was no more yelling and growling, everything seemed to calm. 

But his heart was still racing, he couldn’t seem to make it stop. He should have calmed and relaxed by now, but he couldn’t. Everything that happened was still playing through his head. How Mark had just attached himself to Kun, scenting his neck without permission. How the younger had pounced on Ten. Ten’s cries of pain. The terror in Jungwoo’s eyes. They didn’t deserve that. And it was his fault.

“Kun, shhh.” Taeyong voice broke through his thoughts, the leader tone making everything slow down. “It’s okay. You’re okay, we’re all okay.”

Kun just cried harder.

“Hyungs?” 

Three heads whipped towards the sound.

“Haechan,” Jaehyun turned toward the younger member, “Everything’s okay, go back to bed, we’ll explain in the morning.” 

For once, the boy listened, his soft footsteps disappearing. But Kun caught a glimpse of the confusion written all over his face. The entire dorm had probably been awakened with his fight with Mark, but all of them probably too scared to come out. 

“Jaehyun, make sure all the dreamies know that everything’s okay.” Taeyong spoke before Kun could, obviously the state of the younger members just now occurring to him, forgotten in the course of action. 

Jaehyun nodded and went to go check on the other rooms in the dorm.

Kun knew what Taeyong was going to ask next.

“Ten and Jungwoo?”

Kun ran out of tears.

Instead of answering, he just pointed to the door to the three omegas’ room. Taeyong looked at him for a second, then decided that Kun had calmed down enough, he got up and went over to the door. He didn’t knock before letting himself in. He disappeared from Kun’s sight. 

Kun wiped his face, trying to dry at least some of the tears. Then he pushed himself to his feet, muscles groaning from having to fight off an alpha minutes before. Omegas weren’t built to compete with alphas physically.

He heard a shout in thai, followed by a hurried translation into korean. _ Don’t touch me! _

Kun panicked and raced to the room, forcing his muscles to move when they were screaming at him to stop. He found Ten huddled behind Jungwoo, on top of the younger’s bed. Taeyong had his hands up and was backing away from the bed. Jungwoo was trying to calm Ten down, but the Thai man looked frantic. 

“Taeyong. Out.” Kun growled at the beta. Taeyong looked surprised, but left the room. Kun could hardly believe that he’d done it, commanded his pack leader like that, and that it worked.

He moved over to the other two omegas, climbing up on the bed as well. They both watched him move, they waited for him to speak first. Both of them looked wary, the traces of fear still left over in their eyes. 

Silently, Kun reached around Jungwoo to touch Ten’s arm. He guided Ten out from behind Jungwoo and wiped away his tears. The mood shifted in the room, everything was set right again. The room was back to being peaceful and caring, it was as if everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Ten, honey, Tae—” _ Taeyong isn’t going to hurt you. _But Kun didn’t need to say that, he already knew that. Instead, he needed to say something else. “I’m sorry.” 

The two stared back at him, silently waiting for an explanation.

“It’s my job to protect you, and I messed up. I’m sorry that the both of you had to go through that.” Kun paused. “Taeyong, Johnny, and I all made a promise to you and the rest of the group that nothing like this would ever happen. I broke that promise by opening that door.” 

“Kun-hyung, it isn’t your fault.” Jungwoo said, “And it isn’t Mark’s fault either.” 

“Either way, I swear I won’t make the same mistake with the other six. I don’t want either of you to get hurt. I’ve been through stuff like this before, but that doesn’t mean you have to.” 

Kun looked away from Jungwoo for a second. It was scary and shocking to see how dark Ten’s face was, the cheerful, sassy man had disappeared.

“Jungwoo, Taeyong probably wants to know that you two are okay, can you go let him know?” Kun asked the younger man without looking away from Ten. He needed space to talk to him, without Jungwoo here. 

“Sure, hyung.” Jungwoo complied and left the room. He even closed the door behind him, clearly the younger man knew that the two needed privacy. Jungwoo was one of the more observant members.

Kun didn’t say anything right away, instead he looked. He saw how Ten had curled around himself. His dancer’s posture disappeared, his shoulders hunched over to protect his center, his hands were tucked in between his legs. Every muscle in his body was tense. Ten was silent, deathly silent.

Kun reached over and lightly grasped his wrist, slowly pulling Ten’s hand out from where it was trapped between his legs. He held Ten’s hand in both of his own, squeezing tightly.

“Ten, talk to me.” Kun spoke with the softest voice he could manage. And upon hearing it, Ten melted. He’d been holding in so many emotions that everything just came out hearing the calm support from Kun’s voice. He started crying and bent over to hide his face in Kun’s lap. He curled up, no longer on himself, but in Kun’s space, trying to be close to the man that made him feel comfortable and safe. He didn’t pull his hand free from Kun’s, instead letting his arm be at an awkward angle just for the sake of that slight bit of contact. 

Kun was shocked at Ten’s reaction, the man never ceased to surprise him with his emotional capabilities. On the outside, he seemed unaffected, but inside he had so much room in his heart. 

“Ten, I’m sorry. I never wished for this to happen.” Kun couldn’t help but apologize again, seeing Ten this emotional was something he never wanted to cause. He was beating himself up inside for letting it happen, for hurting Ten this much. He let go of Ten’s hand with one of his, using his free hand to rub Ten’s back, comfort him even more with just the warmth of his hand. 

Kun didn’t pressure Ten into speaking, only rubbed his back and let him cry. Ten would share when he was able to. But somewhere along the line, Ten started shaking, not just from his crying, but from fear. He still didn’t move off of Kun, but Kun could tell that Ten was reliving events. He couldn’t stand to see Ten in so much fear.

Kun pulled Ten up off his lap and hugged him close. He wrapped an arm around Ten’s back, pulling him until their chests met, and then pushed Ten’s head into his neck. He could feel the tears still pouring down the man’s face, but that didn’t matter to him. What mattered was calming Ten before he started to hyperventilate more. He had to distract from the memories, and he used his own scent to do that. 

He let his calming scent envelope Ten, trying to whos the man that he was safe and cared for. Ten had an overactive olfactory, so Kun knew that it would help to calm him down. It took a few minutes, but Ten stopped crying and shaking, and soon his arms were wrapped around Kun as well. 

After a while, Ten pulled away from Kun and rubbed at his eyes. Kun could see that they were red and puffy. Ten sniffled a bit, then spoke.

“Kun, I protected Jungwoo, right?” Ten’s voice cracked as he spoke. He looked so hopeful too, needing confirmation that his actions had led to something good.

“Yes, you did more than I could to protect him.” Kun remembered how Ten had immediately taken up a position standing in front of Jungwoo’s bed, trying to block Mark from getting to him. He remembered how Ten had been the one to call Taeyong and had been thrown to the ground because of it. Ten had been unbelievably brave and selfless in that moment, protecting his dongsaeng. 

“Good. Then it was all worth it.” Ten smiled with that. “He doesn’t deserve to experience anything like that.” 

Kun nodded. He and Ten were older that Jungwoo, and Jungwoo had presented late, so they had been omegas for years before Jungwoo came along. Both of them had made silent promises to each other that Jungwoo would never experience anything like what they had experienced after they presented. They would protect him from all those that would seek to hurt him for being an omega. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kun asked, careful of making Ten cry again.

“No, not yet.” Ten voice was stable even with how hoarse it sounded.

Kun nodded again, he accepted that answer. Ten had every right to share when he wanted to and Kun didn’t want to push him into breaking again. Kun would give him some time, and if Ten didn’t want to talk about it, and if there were no issues, then that’s how it would stay. Kun’s curiosity didn’t need to be satisfied, it wasn’t as important as Ten feeling safe.

Jungwoo came back into the room, closing the door behind him. The only people who could get into the room were Kun, Ten, Jungwoo, and Taeyong because he was pack leader. The door knob had a fingerprint reader to make sure that it was them. There was a long history of omegas being in danger from alphas, so they had that installed as soon as Ten had joined the group, seeing as he was the first omega to join. Seeing as the omegas lived in the same room as the dreamies, the members that haven’t presented yet, the door was also locked to protect them if one of the dreamies presented and came searching for omega scent in their clouded judgement. 

“Taeyong said that we should stay here until he comes and gets us in the morning. Work’s been cancelled for tomorrow, for all of us.” Jungwoo relayed the information. He obviously saw the tear tracks on Ten’s face, but he didn’t comment on them or level him with a pitying gaze, instead Jungwoo’s face stayed as open and warm as usual. The younger member had a very high emotional intelligence and Kun was so thankful for that. They needed members like that to balance out the others. 

Kun nodded. “We should all try to get some more sleep then.” He climbed off of Jungwoo’s bed, going over to his own. The sounds of shifting blankets behind him let him know that Ten had migrated to his own bed as well. Jungwoo shut off the lights before he climbed into his bed. The room fell silent. 

Kun stared at the ceiling. His body was screaming with overuse and he wanted to sleep, but his mind was wide awake. He felt guilty and worried. He didn’t have much time to talk to Jungwoo about what happened, but surely there’d be time in the morning. And Ten had been so scared and seeing him cry was terrifying. Kun wished there was more he could do. Time passed. Everyone would be asleep by now. 

Kun heard shifting from Jungwoo’s bed. The younger man usually wasn’t a light sleeper, so the shifting around was odd, but Kun just attributed it to the night’s events making him sleep lighter than usual. 

He started replaying events in his head. He wanted to know what he could have done better, so that maybe next time nobody gets hurt.

_ “...!” Mark screamed obscenities that Kun didn’t hear. _

_ “Mark! Stop! Just listen to me.” Kun tried to talk to him, calm him down, get him to stop thinking with his dick. _

_ “...!” The younger launched himself at Kun again. Kun had no option but to catch him, and they fell to the floor, rolling around, each one trying to get on top and pin the other. Kun’s body was tired of fighting, but his mind was screaming. He couldn’t let Mark win, if Mark won, then Kun was going to be raped, and he would never let that happen to himself or anybody else if he could help it.  _

_ Kun threw a punch, the strongest he could muster. Mark was tossed back off of Kun. He regretted the punch, it would leave a painful bruise, but then Mark turned his head towards him and Kun was too busy scrambling backwards to consider being sorry. He pulled on of the dining chairs down in front of him to stop Mark’s crawling from, then scrambled to his feet and ran.  _

_ Something hit his feet and he fell again, turning back up to see Mark above him again. _

“Kun, stop, thinking about it won’t help.” Ten’s voice pulled Kun out of his memories and his eyes opened with a jolt. The smaller man was halfway up on his bed, looming over him slightly, similar to Mark, but it was a peaceful presence. “... Can I sleep here?” Ten asked softly, sounding slightly worried that Kun would say no.

“Of course.” Kun shifted over to the wall and Ten crawled all the way up on the bed, then under the covers. He faced Kun, sliding all the way up to him so he could get cozy, their legs intertwined. All Kun could see in the darkness were Ten’s eyes, right in front of him. He swung an arm around Ten, hugging him close as well. It was times like these when you needed other people around you. People who made you feel safe. 

“Kun… I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” They spoke softly into the silence.

“... After you got Mark out of the room, Jungwoo and I, we, we went by the door, just to hear. And, well… The things he said to you Kun and all the crashing and,” Ten pushed his head into Kun’s shoulder. “We didn’t know what he was doing out there, we didn’t know if you needed help, but we couldn’t open that door. So we sat and we listened, and…” Ten cut off, curling into Kun further.

Kun didn’t have anything to say, anything he could say, so he just pulled Ten closer and stayed silent. Gradually he felt Ten relax into his hold, and he breathing evened out. If Ten wasn’t already asleep, he was close to it. 

Kun didn’t sleep, there was no way he could, so instead, he held Ten close and watched over the room. He listened to Jungwoo shifting in his sleep, kept pace with Ten’s breaths, and waited for the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this fic every Monday, so expect lots more!
> 
> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


	3. Chapter 3

Ten woke up within Kun’s arms. Sometime since he’d fallen asleep, Jungwoo had crawled into the bed as well, and was lying against Kun’s other side. Ten shifted closer to Kun, soaking in the warmth radiating off of him. Part of Ten wanted to be jealous of Jungwoo taking up Kun’s other side, but instead his heart was filled with warmth seeing how the younger gravitated to Kun and was comfortable enough to join the two on the bed. 

Ten drifted in between consciousness and sleep for a while, vaguely aware of the growing light in the room. The rays of light moving their way down the wall as the sun rose. Every so often Jungwoo would shift, slightly restless. Kun would move in his sleep as well, pulling Ten more tightly against his side, sightly softly each time. 

Ten heard the soft click of the door lock and the door opened and shut quickly and softly. There were careful soft footsteps that came to stop in front of the bed. Ten opened his eyes, not bothering to move his head, and looked up at the person, completely uninterested in moving anytime soon. Standing above the bed and looking down at the three omegas was Taeyong. There was a quiet smile on his lips as he watched the three of them sleep. 

Instead of attempting to wake up the three omegas, Taeyong crawled on top of the bed, not bothering to get under the covers, and curled around Jungwoo, balanced right on the edge of the bed. The addition of his weight made the bed shift around a bit, dipping and creaking before coming to rest once again. Despite Taeyong’s efforts, his arm and presence behind Jungwoo served to rouse the young man. Jungwoo stretched slightly as he came to consciousness, first smelling the air, then he relaxed back into Taeyong recognizing their leader’s scent right away.

Ten twisted to get more comfortable, his entire body almost on top of Kun’s now. His small movement started to wake Kun up and Ten pouted, he’d been ready to have a cuddle pile all morning if possible. He became a leech, lying down more heavily on Kun and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Nonetheless, Kun woke up and whispered a muffled good morning to the pile on the bed. All three of them responded, saying the same thing back or something similar. Taeyong’s deep voice was mixed in with Jungwoo and Ten’s high ones, so Kun lifted up his head slightly to peer around the youngest and to see Taeyong. Then Kun relaxed back into the bed, his eyes open and wide awake, but content to lay still even with Ten’s entire weight on top of him. 

The four of them stayed there content for a while, then Ten started to shift around more. He couldn’t get perfectly comfortable. He was just on the wrong side of awakeness to be content to lie still any longer. After Ten shifted around for the tenth time, Jungwoo’s head popped up off the bed.

“Can you stop?” Jungwoo said, slightly volatile. Ten pouted and squeezed tighter to Kun, whining just slightly to try and seem innocent. 

“Okay, I’m done.” Kun spoke as he sat up, dislocating the pouting Ten. He didn’t want to be in the middle of Jungwoo and Ten when they were being bratty and over dramatic. Ten looked up at him, betrayed.

Kun climbed off the bed and stretched in the sunlight. Both Taeyong and Jungwoo sat up, and Ten was feeling lonely so he got up as well. For a second he considered attaching himself to Jungwoo now that Kun was gone, but then he remembered Jungwoo’s words just a minute ago and resigned himself to loneliness. 

“What time is it?” Jungwoo asked as Kun picked up his charging phone.

“About 9:30.” Kun unlocked the phone and started shifting around on there, no longer paying attention to the three men on his bed.

“I’m surprised it took a half hour for Ten to get antsy, he’s normally elbowing me in the stomach long before the thirty minute mark.” Taeyong commented as he stretched his arms up over his head. Both Kun and Jungwoo started nodding, a mixture of experience and fear behind their eyes.

“In my defense I was just trying to get comfortable.” Ten said that and all three other men groaned. “Fine. I guess I just won’t cuddle anymore.” Ten crossed his arms in defiance.

“Ten, honey, we’re joking. You just get antsy, that’s it, and it’s fine.” Kun reassured Ten, putting his phone down to come back to the other three on the bed. “Also, Taeyong, was there a reason that you’re in my bed?” Everyone turned to look at Taeyong when Kun posed the question.

“Yeah, I guess I got a little distracted.” Taeyong rubbed at the back of his neck. “I came in to grab you guys for a pack meeting, but I doubt they’re surprised that I didn’t come back.”

“Are the dreamies coming?” Ten asked.

“Yeah, they should be up in the other dorm now.” 

“Okay, come on everybody, off the bed.” Kun grabbed a hold of Ten and Jungwoo’s arms, pulling them off of his bed. “Get dressed, we’ve kept them waiting long enough.” Ten groaned in synchronization with Jungwoo, both wanting to lounge around for longer. If Ten just had his phone then he was sure he wouldn’t get bored. 

“I’ll meet you three up there?” Taeyong climbed off the bed, prompting Kun as Ten and Jungwoo began looking for clothes. Kun must have nodded, Ten couldn’t see, because he heard the opening and shutting of the door which signalled Taeyong’s departure. 

The other dorm, the 127 dorm, was just above the dream dorm, in the same building. They seperated the dorm based on presentation. All the unpresented members and omegas were in the dream dorm, while the alphas and betas were in the 127 dorm. Once the group had gotten big enough to divided fairly evenly along that line, they did. It was extra security for the omegas and a good ‘parenting’ system for the unpresented members.

Ten dressed and washed up. When he came back to the room he found Kun already gone, he was always faster than Jungwoo and him. Jungwoo however was still getting ready. 

“Do you want me to wait?” Ten asked.

“No, I’ll be up in a minute or two.” Jungwoo shooed Ten out of the room and Ten headed upstairs alone. Out of habit he took the stairs, the grey color of the stairwell was slightly depressing, but the elevator wasn’t much better. He knocked on the door when he got up to the 127 dorm.

Kun pulled opened the door, he must’ve just gotten up here moments before. Kun was busy talking to Taeyong and Johnny, so he just pushed Ten towards the big family room to go mingle with the rest of the pack. Ten did as he was told, but stopped at the doorway to assess the mess.

The only people missing were Jungwoo because he was downstairs, and Mark, because, well, he… Ten didn’t want to think about that. He saw Renjun throwing daggers with his eyes and knew that things were going to go bad. He followed Renjun’s harsh gaze and found the true atrocity. Instead of Haechan as usual, it was Lucas, who had a whole gallon of milk raised up to his mouth and was currently chugging the contents. Ugh, dumb alphas. Ten would’ve bet anything that Lucas was only chugging it because it was out of date. Clearly all the more sensible members of the pack had been shut down by Haechan, Chenle, and Jaemin’s enthusiasm coupled with nobody really caring what Lucas did to his own body.

Ten felt the spirit of Kun take over him when he saw all the milk spilling over onto the carpet. He shouted across the room. “Lucas.” Chenle, Jisung, and Yuta stopped their chanting and Lucas slowly lowered the milk. “Give me the gallon of milk.” Ten held out his hand, trying to look as stern as possible.

He suddenly became aware of just how many eyes were trained on him, twelve pairs paying attention to nothing else. For a second they flashed back to one pair, staring menacingly at him from across a dark room. Ten’s throat closed up. His arm dropped. He had to think of something to say to get them all to stop staring at him. His eyesight closed in on itself. He finally registered all the alpha pheromones in the room, it took over his sense of smell, filled the air around him. 

“You know what, kill yourself if you want to.” Ten settled on that, trying to let a little bit of his typical humor into his voice. He was glad when the sounds of everyone going back to what they had been doing reached his ears. He couldn’t see or focus on anything, it was all disappearing in front of him. He was scared, terrified. He didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t breathe. He felt faint. He felt his body moving, but he didn’t know where he was going, what he was moving towards. He lost his sense of time passing, everything seemed out of place. 

“Ten.  _ Breathe _ .” A soft voice came through his confusion and fear, it was calm, but commanding. He heard his name, but he couldn’t translate the next word, his brain wasn’t working right. Somewhere he knew what it meant, but it didn’t compute. He felt a pressure on his chest, at first he thought it was his own muscles seizing up, but the warmth that radiated from the spot told him otherwise. It was a hand, splayed out across his heart, pushing into him to ground him to the physical world. The voice was counting now, one and two, finally in a language he could understand. Ten didn’t know why or what it meant, but the rhythm was comforting. 

He registered his eyes closing, and his muscles relaxing. He hadn’t even noticed them cramping up, but he felt the soreness of muscles held too long and tensed too far. His balance was off, he couldn’t tell which direction was up, but he figured he would’ve fallen if he’d still been standing. He heard someone command something in korean, at least he recognized the language now even if he couldn’t translate it. But all that became background noise, the thai numbers were too comforting and the hand on his chest made it hard to focus on anything except the warmth there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this fic will be update either weekly or every two weeks, but always on a monday. I'm working on three long fics right now (and I encourage you to check them out) so I have to split my tie between the three wisely, and I will try my best!
> 
> Original story is copyright 2019, all rights reserved


End file.
